Crazy Little Thing Called Life
by TooLazyToLogIn1
Summary: Life is one heck of a roller coaster but I wouldn't want to ride with anyone else through the lows, highs & spirals. I want to thank our family that stood by us, cried, laughed, & supported us on this ongoing journey, & believed in our family. I'm happier than ever and I have everything a girl can ask for. Although we may fight and argue we also laugh and love. I love you Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

Our heroine of the story is currently in her room laying down. The kunoichi didnt wan't to go outside seeing as the heatwave reached an all time high today. Her stomach growled letting her know she was hungry.

"I know you're hungry stupid stomach! I heard you the first three times!" She was undoubtly angry today. For some reason everything ticked her off at the moment. Even Kankurou's loud breathing made her wanna strangle him. She went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw her brothers cooking. They were having a conversation and as soon as she walked in they stopped.

"What?" Her eye began to twitch as they watched her.

"Temari you've been back for a month already is that correct? You had stayed in Konoha for a month as well, right?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah, so what?" She crossed her arms trynna see what he was getting at.

"In this month you haven't been feeling weird or anything?" Asked her other brother.

'What are they insinuating?' She glared a bit.

"No I haven't." She sat down trying to control her anger. Oh, the puppet master's insistant talking really makes her wanna break something.

"Are you sure?" If Gaara weren't the Kazekage at the moment. The things she would do to him right now.

"Get to the point. I don't have all day for you guys to be jumping around a subject." She told them. She saw Kankurou take something out of his jacket.

"We want you to pee on a stick." He flatly stated taking out a home pregnancy test and putting it on the table. Oh were the Kami's testing her at that moment. She jumped out of her chair.

"You guys better be joking." She growled as she crushed the box.

"No, we aren't. We knew you would do that so we even got another one." Gaara stated as he took out another test.

"I'm not gonna take some stupid test!" She tried leaving but Kankurou got in her way.

"This is for your own good Temari." She pushed him out of the way but before she can make her grand escape sand covered the exit. She started pounding on it.

"You guys are so lucky I left my fan upstairs!" She yelled out. The brown hair male got up from the floor.

"Temari we will let you go if you promise to take the test." The redhead neared her. He was holding up the test for her to take.

"Fine, its just a stupid test any ways." She snatched it out of his hands and left to the bathroom.

"That went way better than I expected." The Puppeteer sighed in relief. They watched the door waiting for their sister to get out.

"No need to freak out Temari. Its just a test." She kept telling herself as she read the instructions. After following them she placed it down on the bathroom counter and went to the kitchen.

"So?" Asked Kankurou.

"I have to wait five minutes." She told them. "What's for lunch? I'm hungry."

"Grilled beef burritos." Gaara answered her. They didn't pay attention to the test as they ate. The three siblings were having what they classify as normal conversation.

"All I'm saying is if I was stranded somewhere in the middle of a mission in a place I've never been before I wouldn't bother asking for directions. I'm seeing if they have hotsprings or the closest ones they know and spend my time there until you guys send for help. No matter how long I stayed there." Temari told them. "It would be all expense paid too because it was a mission and you have to cover my bills."

"Always trying take advantage of the system." Gaara rolled his eyes and turned to his older brother."Next time she's out on a mission watch her so we don't go broke by the end of this year."

"I dont know, that's kind of smart. I wouldn't mind a hotsprings detour either." He told the Kazekage. The blonde raised her hands up in a you see manner while smirking.

"I'm not hearing this. You know what yes I am. You too are fired." The younger one stated.

"You can't do that." Temari crossed her arms.

"Yes I can. I'm Kazekage I can do whatever I want and you two are so fired come Monday morning." He shook his head not being able to believe what he just heard. After lunch Temari went to check the test and when she saw the results she screamed. Her brothers ran to her weapons in hand.

"What happened?" Kankurou asked. She turned around and showed them the test. "Damn Temari you had us thinking someone broke in!"

"This is worse! An attacker I can handle." She groaned in anger. "Shikamaru when I get my hands on you!"

~achoo~ Shikamaru sneezed.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Choji asked taking a bite out of his bar-be-que. They were currently having dinner as a team in their favorite restaurant.

"Nah someone must be thinking about me." He answered him.

"I know who." Ino teased her teammate in a sing song voice.

"Shut it Ino."

Temari was currently on her way to Konoha. Some might think she was on her way to tell the love of her life the great news she found out. But no. This is Temari. In her head she's thinking of ways on how to kill him. Children were never part of her plan especially when a lazy ass ninja was involved. How can she let this happen? Stupid ass always seducing her and shit. Well this has to stop!

She already planned her life. Live in Suna and protect it with her life. Be the best ambassador she can be for her village because it is the best place in the world. But no, now she's pregnant and its that lazy asses fault. Oh, once she gets her hands on him.

Shikamaru and his team were currently training in their usual spot with Naruto. He had the male blonde caught in a shadow possession jutsu when he was thrown really hard into a tree. He couldn't help but to groan in pain as his back throbbed. He opened his eyes to see a seething Sunagakure Princess holding up her fan. He saw as his friends just sat their watching him get his ass beat.

'Thanks for the support guys.' He rolled his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled out trying to stand up. 'I think she fractured my ribs.'

"That's for getting me pregnant you stupid jerk!" She yelled out getting near him. Ino had stars in her eyes imagining her life as an aunt.

"I thought she would have killed him forsure!" Naruto yelled out seeing the seen before him.

"I was planning to but I calmed down on my way here." She was getting ready to hit him one more time but he luckily caught her in his jutsu.

'I should be lucky she lives three days away or I really would be dead right now.' He couldn't help but think. Oh was she gonna be the death of him one day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I decided to make this a multi chapter fic. I'm gonna change the title when I figure out what I want it to be. So if you guys have any ideas let me know. Enjoy**_

* * *

"So you guys aren't gonna help me?" Shikamaru yelled out to his fellow ninja. Naruto looked around pretending not to see and Choji kept munching on his chips. Ino broke out of her happy trance and went closer.

"Tem-chan! You don't wanna kill him just yet! Have I taught you nothing? You have to stick him with child support, file for life insurance, then kill him off to take his money." Ino stated. The lazy nin took his shadow posession off of her and watched as she thought about it.

"Why have I never thought about that? I was dead set on killing him once I got here but you're plan is much better." Temari sat down and held on to her lower back. "All this has put a strain on my back."

"Heal me Ino. I think a couple of my bones are fractured." The blonde nodded and went up to him.

"Well yeah silly. When I was pregnant with my Inojin I couldn't do half the stuff I was able to do before getting pregnant. Just lay down and after this you and Shika go have some tea and talk things over. Jazmin tea with lemon did wonders for me." Ino smiled as she finished healing her teammate. "You! Making your pregnant girlfriend travel three days here in her condition. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ino crossed her arms and watched as the lazy Nara just stood there finally taking all this information in. He didn't know what he was feelings. So many emotions rushed through him at that moment. He grinned a bit looking at his girlfriend.

"What's that look for?" She glared at him.

"After all these years I finally trapped you." He got up and held out a hand to help her up. She smacked it away.

"I don't need no man to help me up thank you very much." She stood up and put a hand to her side. Her face got red with fury from his previous statement. "You didn't trap me! I'm untrapable and I could leave whenever I want to."

"No you wont." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Like Ino said, take me to the Tea House so you can buy me whatever I want." She began walking to her favorite little restaurant.

"Who said I was paying, troublesome woman?" Sighed the brunette as he followed her.

"The person carrying your baby, that's who." She responded to him not slowing down to let him catch up.

"Which one?" He asked before getting thrown to the floor again.

"Everyone really has grown up." Ino smiled. "I should get back home to my babies. I miss them!"

"Yeah, Hinata is making me Ramen tonight." Grinned Naruto. "Tell Sai she loved the maturnal painting he did of her. She currently has it hung up where you can see it once you enter our house. Its our first family photo!"

"Awe did she really love it that much?" The blonde smiled.

"She cried of happiness for hours after he left. We didn't expect it and it made her cry more knowing he made it himself. She was kinda jealous when she saw Sakura's and when he showed up to make her in one she hugged him so tight." The future Hokage stated.

"Karui is gonna be mad if I'm late." Choji sighed as he left. The other two waved goodbye leaving in different directions. Shikamaru couldn't help but to stare at the pregnant woman in front of him. Temari was starting to get annoyed at him for it.

"Stop staring at me." She scoffed. He looked up from her belly and just smiled.

"I'm just happy." He chuckled a bit looking at her reaction.

"Well I'm not." She noticed his expression go down a bit. "Its not that I don't want your baby. We don't live in the same village its gonna be kind of difficult. I don't feel like I'm ready for motherhood."

"Temari we've been seeing eachother for years now. I don't know what to say if you're not ready for the next step." He sighed paying for their tea and tipping the waitress that served them. They started walking around the outskirts of the village where no one was really around.

"Its not that Shikamaru you know I love you but this isn't the next step. This is like skipping the next five steps." She crossed her arms. "Don't get me wrong I'm really happy about this pregnancy but I'm also thinking about other things."

"You're not thinking about." Shikamaru couldn't even finish the sentence. Especially when it was about his child.

"No! Of course not. Its my baby, our baby. Shika we created life together." She entertwined their hands and began swinging them around a bit. "I never really thought about having children but now that I'm pregnant. I'm just really happy its with you." He never saw her guard as down as it is now. He's never seen this side of Temari and he loved it. He stopped in the middle of their walk and faced her to him. He put a hand to her cheek and kissed her. It was a small kiss but the best they've had in a while. The first they've had in a while. He smiled and looked at her.

"We're gonna be parents in less than nine months. Let's not stress over what's gonna happen for another month or two. Let's just be happy and live in the moment." He looked into her eyes and when she nodded they started walking again. They finally made it to Shikamaru's family home and walked in.

"Shika dinner is almost ready!" Yoshino could be heard from the kitchen.

"Mom we have a visitor!" He yelled out.

"I don't want to tell your mom just yet. If you don't mind?" She asked him. She's only seen the woman a couple of times since she started dating her son. She didn't want to make the third meeting awkward by telling her about the unplanned pregnancy. Shikamaru nodded telling her he was okay with it.

"Why do you always tell me last minute!" She yelled out as she went into the livingroom. "Oh! Temari I didn't know you were in the village."

"I came unexpected. I just arrived a couple hours ago." The blonde smiled at her. Yoshino's mood lightened up at the sound of her voice.

"You're excused this time Shikamaru." The older Nara swooped Temari away from her son. "Boys, if we don't take our time to shape them then they'll never get up and do it themselves. That's why us women always have to pick up the slack!"

"Here, here." Temari agreed with her. The blonde had always loved her boyfriend's mother from the moment she met her. She had a spunk to her that she very much enjoyed.

"I don't know how you kids do it with this long distance relationship shit. I would've killed Shikaku if he were to ever be late without notifying me first. Let alone live in a whole different village." Yoshino punched the dough she was making. "I hope you love Cinnamon buns cause I'm making some for desert."

"I sometimes want to surprise visit Shikamaru in the middle of the night to catch him if he's cheating so I can castrate him. But then again three days travel calms you down." Temari answered her from the table. "Sounds great. I've been wanting some lately."

"I remember when Shikaku would still do missions he would solo them sometimes. When he would solo them I would sneak out of the village to follow him without him realizing just so I know he's going where he says he's going. He never caught me and if it were overnight stays, I'd leave Shikamaru with Choji's or Ino's family." The brunette informed the blonde. For a minute Temari was thinking about something.

"I've never thought of that. Keep talking I need more ideas." She deviously stated.

"On one of Shikaku's birthdays I gave him this necklace I filled some of my chakra in and whenever he went out at night cause 'he had a meeting.' I would walk around the village until I felt the chakra in the necklace I gave him." Yoshino stated as she took out dinner from the oven.

"Nice. So was he ever somewhere else?" Temari curiously asked.

"No, he was always where he said he'd be. But you know you can't trust bitches anymore so you have to take matters into your own hands." The older Nara grinned.

"I'm a getting him a necklace. Will you show me how you did it? I never knew you can store chakra that way." Temari made a note to find a nice necklace her significant other would like. "Men are always up to something! I can't stand them. Yoshino you're a fucking savage."

"Bring it by whenever." Yoshino smirked knowing the reason why her and Temari always got along so well was because their attitudes. "Shikamaru food is gonna be ready in five minutes so you better hurry up and set the table!"

"Troublesome women always bossing me around." He muttered as he entered the small kitchen. He took a look at the man hating atmosphere and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long dinner.'

"Come by tomorrow for dinner Temari! I'll make your favorite." Grinned Yoshino as she waved her son and his girlfriend goodbye.

"I take it you had a wonderful conversation while I was outside." Shikamaru rem walked arked as they to his apartment.

"Mhm. Do you have dinner with her every night?" Asked Temari.

"When I'm not on missions." He was carrying some leftovers. "They've become too troublesome."

"I like her. She even gave me a couple ideas for your next present." The blonde grinned. The Nara male rolled his eyes because whatever it was he assumed was trouble.

'Why did I get stuck with such a troublesome woman like her?'


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Temari had showed up to the Leaf Village with life changing news. She was laying down on Shikamaru's floor.

"I'm so bored." She groaned turning to the side. She sat up and glared at the male in the kitchen. "This is your fault."

"I didn't exactly hear you protest that night. I distinctly remember you wanting the opposite." He smirked putting the cups with their tea on the coffee table.

"Shut up. The next chance I get I am so leaving and never coming back." She took a sip of her too sweet tea.

"I haven't exactly been keeping you hostage. If anything I've been wanting you to finally leave me alone." He sat next to her on the floor. "I brought you your favorite from the Tea House."

"This is why I keep you around." She excitedly took out the roasted chestnuts from the bag he handed her. After eating and talking for five minutes the blonde turned to her chuckling boyfriend. "Why are we sitting on the uncomfortable floor when you have a couch?"

"Cause I don't want you anywhere near my furniture after this morning." He told her.

"That wasn't my fault! I was asleep and it just came out." She laughed getting up from her spot.

"How does one simply throw up in their sleep?" He rolled his eyes following her to the kitchen.

"Easy! Pregnancy. that is all I'm going to say." She smirked knowing she won the argument.

"You're so troublesome." He sighed sitting on the counter watching her wash the couple dishes they used.

"I'm bored!" She threw herself on their shared bed not leaving him any room. Leaning on the door frame he watched her throw a small tantrum.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for your fits?" He rolled his eyes sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"No, I am not! If you didn't get me pregnant I would be training right now or on a mission. Now I can't do either of those things because I don't want anything to happen to my little hell spawn." She crossed her arms looking him in the eyes.

"Fine, if you're so bored I can take you out to wherever you want to do." He sighed laying back.

"Dancing?" She asked him.

"What a drag. Sure, whatever." he groaned. Oh the things he does for this troublesome woman. She grinned and kissed him.

"Thanks but I already have plans." She laughed getting up to go get ready.

"Then why were you complaining so much?" He followed her.

"I told you I was bored." She laughed as she put on her lipstick.

"Where are you going anyways?" He only asked because she was actually putting on makeup and getting nicely dressed.

"With the actual father of my baby. He's waiting for me as we speak." She giggled putting on her sandals.

"Tell him to not return you. I'm getting tired of you popping up after promising that you would never return." He smirked watching as her face got red.

"Shut up. No one asked you to be here." She crossed her arms.

"It's my apartment, you troublesome woman." He chuckled.

"Well I'll see you later. I'm going to see the girls for a late lunch." She pecked his lips. Before she could escape the small apartment he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her against him. He gave her a small passionate kiss and smiled. Looking into her teal eyes he spoke. "I'm really happy."

"I am a tiny less sad then I use to be." She giggled giving him another chaste kiss. "I'm happy too, but it's gonna suck having two cry babies in the house." She froze as soon as she said that. As promised they haven't been dwelling on plans, but recently it's been inevitable for them not to talk. "I'll see you later."

The blonde walked in to the small restaurant where she met up with her female friends.

"Hey Temari." Ino smiled from her spot at the table. Temari noticed the three babies right away."Welcome to the Hot Moms Club."

"Thanks." She sat down in between Tenten and Hinata.

"What Temari! You went and got yourself knocked up? We had plans girl. We were gonna drink into our late forties then we would die through liver cancer. What are we gonna do now?" Tenten jokingly began to cry.

"No, don't cry. I only got knocked up for us, baby. Once we die through liver cancer we are going to need someone to carry our name. I'm only using Shikamaru for us." The blonde laughed holding on to her stomach.

"Fine as long as it is only our baby and that male of your isn't in this." The brunette joked holding on to the blondes stomach. "Our baby! Your stomach is hard. Where's my ultrasound picture?"

"I haven't gone for the ultrasound yet." Temari took a sip of her water.

"What? Temari you should go already." Ino berated her. "You wanna make sure there is a baby in there and not an old shoe or something."

"Come to the hospital tomorrow before twelve. I'll be in around seven but I have round until eight. Just ask for me and as soon as I'm done with whatever I'm doing I'll set you up in a room." Smiled the pinkette.

"Okay, I'll be there." Smiled the blonde. One of he kids started to cry and she saw as Hinata grabbed her baby blonde boy that resembled his father.

"If its a boy and looks exactly like Shikamaru I am absolutely going to go crazy. I'd kill Shikamaru because each time I see the kid that I carried for nine months and went into excrutiating labor for the kid to look just like the lazy ass I'll completely lose it."

"Trust me Temari if the baby looks exactly like Shika you're going to be so happy. I cried tears of joy when i saw Boruto looked exactly like Naruto." The Hyuga heiress rocked her infant trying to calm him.

"I'll still be mad about it." She crossed her arms staring at the baby. 'Thats gonna be me in a few months...'

After a nice lunch with the girls the blonde walked around the village wanting to clear her head. Her life was about to change soon. She couldn't think about just herself anymore. She now had other people to think about. Her life is becoming more difficult. She can't go back to Suna whenever she wants, because the father of her child lived in a different village. Suna is her home where her brothers live. Where almost all her belongings are. What is she gonna do now? She was walking aimlessly when she found herself at her clearing, they're clearing. She laid down on the poky grass looking up at the sky and sighed. Everything will be alright. She doesn't know when but in the middle of her thoughts she somehow fell asleep. Hours later she awoke to a pair of arms wrapped around her. She smiled hearing the heartbeat of one of her loves. Feeling the change in her breathing the lazy ninja opened his eyes. Looking at all the stars the night brought in he sighed. "I was worried when you didn't come home."

"After lunch I found myself lost in thoughts and wound up here." She smiled taking in his smell. "Tomorrow we are going for our first ultrasound."

"I have a mission tomorrow. What time is it?" He asked her.

"Any time before noon and after eight." She muttered looking at the grass.

"Whats wrong?" He squeezed the shoulder he was holding on to.

"Nothing. We should head back home." She doesn't know when she started calling Shikamaru's apartment home but she liked it.

"Yeah." He helped her up and they walked back home hand in hand.

The past couple days had been nice and sunny but for some reason today it was windy and cloudy. The couple walked in to the hospital watching as Shizune ran frantically in the lounge.

"Hey Shizune." Shikamaru called out to the overly excited lady.

"Hey Shikamaru." She didn't look up from the chart she was currently engrossed in.

"We came to see Sakura is she close?" he asked her.

"Yeah let me page her." A coupe minutes after the dark haired lady sent the pinkette the message Sakura came out of a door.

"Thanks Shizune." The Nara boy led Temari towards the medic nin.

"Hey guys. Ready to see the little bundle of joy for the first time?" She grinned leading them into a room on the west branch of the hospital. "Okay Temari lay down on the bed." The blonde let out a small groan not liking how uncomfortable hospital beds are. "Its gonna be cold at first." The pinkette put the jelly on her belly. She turned on the placed the transducer probe on her. She moved the small machine around her stomach until she saw the small sign of life. She turned the machine so the new parents can see. "There's your baby. Now lets see if we can find the heartbeat." After moving the small machine around Temari froze as she watched the screen. She heard a nice consistent heartbeat. It finally hit her, she was going to be a mother. She felt her significant other squeeze her arm. She looked away from the monitor for a quick second to see the admiring face the father of her baby was making. He looked happy, excited, lovingly, and many more. She had been having her doubts about herself lately but now after seeing her baby for the first time they all went away. Everything will be alright and there's no doubts in her mind anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Temari was laying in bed poking at her stomach. Shikamaru should have been back from his mission an our ago.

"Mommy is gonna kill daddy when he gets home." She talked to her small stomach. "I wonder which bitch he's out with right now. Don't worry baby I'll stop saying bad words when you start to talk or when our dad stops fucking around. We'll see what comes first. Don't want you getting my vocabulary now do we?" She giggled. Sakura had told her it was good to talk to the baby. Cause once the baby is out they'll recognize her voice. "I wonder when I'm gonna start getting fat?"

"I'm home." She heard him close the door. Temari waited untill he went into the room to drop his things.

"So what's her name Shikamaru?" She glared at him crossing her arms.

"What a drag." He mumbled grabbing clothes to shower. The nin was covered in dried mud and leaves.

"You came home an hour late. That gives you enough time to go to your sides house then come over here with forty five minutes to spare." She tried not to chuckle as she said that.

"I'd be in and out in two minutes and I would never cheat on you Temari. Its too troublesome, trust me I've tried." He muttered closing the drawer.

"I know." She laughed laying back down. "I was thinking."

"That can't be good." He sighed. "Let's not let the higher ups know that you, a woman, have been thinking. They'll stone you forsure. I can't have that while you're pregnant with my child."

"Don't worry baby one day your real father will come back from the sea and he won't be as snarky. He's handsome, smart, and has a good personality." She rubbed her tummy.

"What were you thinking you troublesome woman?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, what should we call the baby for right now? I'm tired of calling him or her the baby." She asked him.

"I don't know? Bleep or something?" He told her and regretted it as soon as he heard her start laughing.

"Bleep? Thats what came to mind?" She chuckled. "I was thinking bean or little bean with arms. But please feel free to call the baby bleep."

"Why not call the baby spawn seeing as their the spawn of the devil on your part." He scoffed crossing his arms. He got on his knees infront of her and kissed her belly. "How is my little hell spawn? I haven't seen you guys for almost a week."

"Hell spawn, eh? I like it. Well me and hell spawn have been going around the whole town. Found myself some dates and we are just gonna see how it goes here. I'm not letting my hell spawn go through their life without a father. Its a shame I couldn't work things out with him." She giggled sitting down and giving him a small peck.

"So I'm guessing the dads not in the picture?" He went along with her little skit wrapping his arms around her.

"No, but he sure is going broke because all the child support I stiffed him with." She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I feel sorry for the poor sucker." He grinned kissing her tummy again.

"Well he does have all his wonderful memories of me and what else can he ask for?" She rhetorically asked him.

"His dignity back." He shot back at her. She snorted at his comment and dragged him on the bed so he was hovering over her. "How was your mission?"

"Good untill Naruto fell into the water when trying to refill our canteens. We had to chase them down the river. I was about to grab a couple until one of his shadow clones knocked me into the mud." He responded.

"No wonder you smell terrible. I didn't say anything cause you were a guy but you stink." She pushed him off of her. "Dont get any of your filth on my bed!"

"Your bed?" He rolled his eyes and an idea got into his head. He grabbed her and held on to her getting her dirty in the process. The blond laughed as she tried getting out of his death grip.

"Stop it! You're so mean getting the mother of your child dirty like this." She laughed trying to slide down. He let go of her and locked eyes. "I call the shower first!" She ran into the hallway getting closer to the shower.

"No you aren't!" He chased after her. With his speed he made it first and smirked.

"Oh come on Shika." She whined pouting a bit.

"How about a bath together?" He grinned.

"I don't know... My husband Guerrmo might get mad. You see he's the jealous type." She placed her finger on her chin pretending to think.

"I'll get it ready while you get towels." He rolled his eyes at her.

...

Temari was drying her hair with her towel. Her purple bathrobe tied loosely around her. She put her towel down and rested her head on Shikamaru's chest. They were watching breaking bad on the television waiting for their take out.

"Tomorrow I am gonna be on my second trimester." She did figure eights on his stomach. She looked up at him. "We need to find a new place. Your apartment isn't big enough for our small family."

"A house? I don't know." He looked down to her.

"Shika." She hardened her tone. "We need a house for hell spawn to grow."

"I know but I wanted to wait until one of the houses by my mom's was up for sale." He let her know.

"Give it until I'm six months. If we haven't found a house in tat area then we start house hunting else where." She groaned. "I was really hoping that we would go to Suna after the baby is born."

"You wanna live in Suna?" He sat up abruptly.

"Yeah, I do. Suna is my home. I haven't been away from my home for this long since the Chunnin exams our gennin days." She crossed her arms.

"Well Konoha is my home I don't wanna leave." He told her. She got up from her spot and glared.

"So I'm just supposed to drop everything and uproot my whole life to accomadate your needs? I say we leave to Suna." She paced around livingroom.

"No. I say we stay here in Konoha. We've had many generations of our formation Ino-Shika-Cho and our hell spawns is gonna complete the next one." He crossed his arms. "Plus I don't wanna leave my mom all alone."

"Ugh you irritate me." She began walking to the bedroom. "I knew this relationship would be too complicated with us living in different villages. But you talked me into it." She slammed the door and layed down in bed. "Stupid hormones." She muttered letting a single tear fall. The door bell rung signalling someone was at the door. After Shikamaru payed for the take out he set it on the table and went for a walk. He was getting close to his family home when he ran into Choji.

"Hey buddy!" The Akimichi grinned as he paraded around with his biratial baby.

"Hey Choji. What's up up baby Chocho?" He lightly scratched the baby's tummy in affection. "Where are you guys headed off to?"

"Your moms actually. She has some medicine I asked her to make for me. The wife is a little sick and she doesn't wanna get the baby sick so I've been with Chocho the past couple days." The redhead replied.

"So I was wondering something. How did you get Karui to to stay in Konoha and not wanna go back?" The lazy nin asked. The married father looked up in thought for a bit.

"We just sat down one day and talked about it. She was understanding and agreed to stay here with me. She's not as hot headed as everyone believes she is." Chuckled Choji.

"I was heading to my moms." Shikamaru began walking beside his friend.

"Is there trouble in the Nara clan?" Choji asked.

"Temari wants me to move to Suna. I told her I wanted to stay here where my family is." Shikamaru looked up at the clouds. 'I bet clouds don't have these types of problems.'

"What are you gonna do?" He asked his lazy friend.

"I don't know yet." The brunette sighed.

"But you're Shikamaru. You're supposed to know everything." Choji commented.

"She always makes me get like this. One minute I have everything planned out and the next thing I know she comes in and fucks with my head." He groaned thinking about his hot headed blond girlfriend. She always made his days better with even just a glance at her. They finally arrived to their destination and walked in. "Mom!"

"Hi Shika!" She grinned walking into the livingroom. Her face lit up as soon as she saw the baby. "Oh, look at the little darling!" Choji handed his child to the older woman. "I can just eat you up." She pinched the baby's chubby cheek. "Let me go get the medicine." Yoshino went to the kitchen still holding on to the baby. She handed some tea bags to Choji. "I don't wanna give Karui pills seeing as she is still nursing so I made it into herbal tea. Tell her to drink a cup every morning and every night."

"Thanks Yoshino. How much do we owe you?" He asked taking out his wallet.

"No need. Next time you make some of those diet pills keep my name in mind." She winked handing him back his baby.

"You'll be the first one to receive some." He smiled. "Well I should get going. Bye you two."

"Bye Choji." The two Naras waved him off.

"Stand up straight Shika." Yoshino led her son to the kitchen. She set down tea and a couple of treats. "Where is Temari? You guys are usually attached to the hip."

"We're arguing." He grabbed a muffin from the plate.

"What happened?" She took a sip from her tea examing her son.

"It first started out with buying a house. Then it went to us moving to Suna." He groaned.

"A house you say." Yoshino grinned. "Move in here! There's more than enough room and this house is gonna belong to you one day anyways."

"Its your house mom. I don't want to intrude." He crossed his arms.

"Who says anything about intruding? This house is far too big for just one person to live in. I have the guest room, baby gets your old room, you and Temari get mine. This house needs more noise around. Like I said this house is gonna be yours one day." She tried persuading him.

"I'll talk to her about it." After finishing his tea he bid his mother goodbye. Locking the shoji door behind him he walked back to his apartment. The sun was going down. "How long was I there?"

When he got home Temari greeted him with a glare. "Where have you been?"

"At my moms." He sighed. He noticed the take out hadn't been opened yet. "Why didn't you eat? Temari you're eating for two now and I don't want you skipping meals."

"I just woke up lazy ass. I had taken a nap after you left. I was just about to eat when I heard the door being opened." She started opening up the cartons and grabbed some Terriyaki. "How's your mom doing? I was gonna visit her the other day while you were gone but the girls dragged me out to the shopping district."

"I told her about our little argument. She wants us to move in with her." He grabbed some of the noodles.

"Are you serious. Why?" She asked him.

"She said the house is gonna belong to us one day and its too big for just one person." He watched as she shoved a lot of food in her mouth. He chuckled as he watched her eat. It was as if she were uncivilized. "This is why I don't take you out to eat you troublesome woman." He wiped some of the sauce from her cheek.

"I always thought it was because you were a cheap bastard." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So what do you think about what my mom said?" He looked up at her.

"I would actually like that. I didn't really grow up with my mother so I don't know jack shit about baby's and I've been really scared about what I would do once hell spawn was born. But if we are with your mother she could help me along the way. I still wanna go to Suna but I think I can manage if we go visit my brothers for at least a week every few months once the baby is two." She opened up to him. It was that moment his father's words came to mind.

 _'Even the roughest woman can be tender to the man she loves.'_

"Deal." He smiled taking a bite of his chicken.

"You say you were at your moms earlier but how do I not know you went to your side bitches afterwards?" She crossed her arms and hn'ed.

"What a drag." He groaned and left the table.

"Cry baby! Is that a yes? She went running after him. Just as he thought they were having a serious conversation she had to throw in one of her jokes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I don't have an excuse for not updating. To be completely honest I just forgot I had stories up lol. Anyways if anyone wants to be my beta or bounce ideas off with me message me or tell me in a review and I'll message you.**_

Its been a few months since Temari came to Konoha and she was walking through the village. She saw a lot people setting up paper lanterns and decorations all around.

"Hey Temari!" She heard Ino call out to her. Temari walked over to the small flower shop. There was an extra bounce in her step as she moved around her family's shop. "You're already showing! Do you mind if I touch your stomach?"

"Go for it home girl." Temari moved her arms to the side. The blond grabbed Temari's stomach amd moved her hand around untill she felt the baby.

"Oh! Baby gave me a little kick. When did that start happening?" Ino asked her.

"A little over a week ago." Temari answered her. "They're light kicks right now but my little hell spawn is getting stronger by the day."

"I'm so excited for tonight. Naruto deserves all of this." Ino changed the subject and went back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, all the kages are coming to the village for the ceremony. He's become really popular these past ten years." Temari smiled. "I'm waiting for lazy ass to come back from his mission."

"I bet he's living it up now that its his last mission for a long time." Ino commented setting a bouquette out front. "I know he claims to hate missions, but he's gonna change his mind with his new desk job. Especially when he finds out there aren't really any perks."

"Not for him." Temari snorted. "But for me, I will make all the other pta moms jealous when I tell them my husband is the Hokage's advisor."

"Oh, you're husband? When did you guys get married and why wasn't I invited?" Teased Ino.

"Quite frankly my dear, we don't like you. You'll be there for the divorce and my next marriage." The blond joked back.

"I can't wait." Ino smiled. They heard a cry coming from the back room. "Excuse me, Inojin woke up." The blonde walked in with her five month old.

"He's getting so big." Temari looked at him.

"Yeah, it kind of makes me feel bitter sweet." The mother sadly smiled looking at her son.

"Why is that?" Temari asked her.

"I want to see him grow and I'm so curious to see how he will look. I want him to be bigger so we can actually play together. But I'm gonna miss this. He doesn't need me to hold his bottle anymore and one day he's not gonna need me for anything. It makes me sad." Inojin began to fuss a bit. "He needs a diaper change."

"How could you tell?" She asked her.

"Its hard to explain its the way he cries. Once you have your baby you'll be able to tell. Don't think I wasn't freaking out whe I was pregnant. I kept crying to Hinata cause she's the perfect mother and I don't know anything about children. You wanna know what she told me? When she firsy had Baruto she wasn't so perfect either. It was with practice that she knows what she does now. She told me she forgot Baruto at the market one day and luckily Sakura found him in the fruits section not too long after." Ino laughed a bit.

"I didnt know that. She must have been freakimg out when she remembered." Temari told her.

"She was a mess for a couple weeks after that. She was crying and feeling so guilty. She kept thanking Sakura telling her she wouldn't know what would have happened if she wasn't there. But I don't blame Hinata. I was so tired after I had Inojin that I couldn't go out unless I needed to. I probably would have left Inojin in the candy aisle myself. Once you have the baby you're gonna be so tired and you're gonna forget you have to eat at times." Ino warned her.

"I thought I was tired now." Temari groaned.

"Nope, you'll be up a lot of the night and most of the day. You'll barely get the sleep you need amd you're going to constantly be washing baby clothes." Inject told her. "It was hard for us but we pulled through. Now its your turn." Grinned Ino.

Yeah, but you guys were already married when you got pregnant." Snorted the Suna embassador.

"That has nothing to do with the way you raise a baby." Ino frowned.

"But its less complicated." She let her know.

"Don't worry Temari. Everything will get better with you and Shikamaru." Ino smiled.

"We've just been arguing so much these past couple of months. I just wanna go back home to Suna but I can't because I'm pregnant with his baby. I understand why I can't leave but it sucks. I miss my brothers." Temari crossed her arms. "As soon as he left for his mission I packed my bag. I was heading to the village entrance to go home and I just couldn't. I didn't want him to come back to his empty apartment and think I left him. I love him Ino."

"I know he loves you too Temari. You guys-" Before the blond could finish her sentence Sai barged into the shop pouting. The duo turks to him and stared weirdly.

"I've been looking for you all over the villahe Temari." Sai caught a water bottle Ino threw at him.

"What happened?" She asked him. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"That's why I was looking for you. On our way back from the village we got ambushed. The admitted him in the hospital. Come on." He grabbed her arm not letting her get through her shock.

"I'll talk to you later Ino." Temari uttered.

"Tell me what happened later!" Ino worriedly yelled out.

"Okay so what happened?" Temari jogged along side Sai.

"We got ambushed and once they figured Shikamaru was the brains they targetted him. From what I heard Sakura say he needs surgery. They ruptured his spleen and broke his arm." The shinobi informed her of what he knew. They stopped in front of the hospital and began walking inside. The pregnant kunoichi went up to the receptionist.

"I'm here for Shikamaru Nara." She told the woman.

"Are you family?" She asked Temari.

"I'm his girlfriend." She answered.

"Sorry we can't let you see him unless you are a relative or wife." The receptionist looked back down to what she was doing before she was interrupted. Temari's grip on the counter hardened until it finally broke. The woman looked up in fear as it crumbled in her arms.

"Listen here lady." Temari growled. Sai went to loo, for Sakura hoping she'll calm the blond. "I am his very much pregnant girlfriend and if that isn't family them I don't know what is. You have some nerve telling me my boyfriend of many years isnt my family. Now give me his freaking room number or else I-"

"Temari! Hey." Sakura ran up to her with Sai in toe. She awkwardly laughed and grabbed her hand. "Let me take you to Shika's room. Lady Tsunade says he'll be out of surgery in about twenty minutes. Its going smoothly so no need to worry." The pinkette dragged her away from the terrified receptionist.

"Sai I can take it from here." Sakira smiled at her teammate. "I'll talk to you later." He nodded and left. "Excited to see your brothers tonight?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in like three months. They haven't seen my baby belly." Temari told her.

"Yeah, you've gotten bigger since you've come to the village." Sakira giggled. "You're eighteen weeks already."

"Yeah, I have question about that." The two girls sat on some chairs in Shikamaru's room.

"What's your question?" The pinkette asked.

"I remember when all of you guys were pregnant you guys weren't as big as me or felt kicking until later on. Why is that?" The blond asked her.

"Oh, that's an easy one. All of us are different. Some women won't feel their babies kicking until after 25 weeks and some of them start feeling kicks as early as 13 weeks. I didn't feel Sarada kicking until I was almost 23 weeks. As for being bigger its the same thing. Some women barely show throughout their pregnancy and others aren't so lucky." Chuckled Sakura. "When I was pregnant I didn't start showing until seven months. You saw me when I was six months but trust me if you were here for my eigth you would have thought I was smuggling a watermelon into the village. One day I woke up and I was so big."

"So its normal that I'm this big at eighteen months?" Temari clarrified.

"Yes, you look 22 weeks pregnant. That's not so much of difference." Sakura smiled at her. They sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes until the door opened.

"Where's my son?" Yoshino barged in.

"Im surgery." Sakura got up. "Hi Yoshino-san, I'm Sakura Haruno. I don't know if you remember me but I would do missions with Shikamaru from time to time."

"Ah yes, he would talk about you and the others at times. You're head of hospital right? How's my son doing?" She asked the pinkette.

"The surgery is going well. He as a broken arm and a ruptured sleep. Luckily lady Tsunade stopped by just as soon as Shikamaru was admitted. She's his surgion and he's in very good hands." She smiled.

"Thank you." She hugged the pinkette. Once letting go Yoshino went to Temari. "How are you doing hun?"

"I'm fine." She sadly smiled. "Why don't you go have some tea to calm down? I'll let you know when he's awake."

"Are you sure? You don't want company?" She asked her future daughter in law.

"I'm fine. You look like you need to calm down you're shaking." Temari worriedly stated.

"You're right. Its just after Shikaku died I've gotten so protective of my son. He looks so much like his father." She cried a bit.

"Come on Yoshino. Why don't we go have some tea?" Sakura smiled holding out a hand. She turned to Temari. "We'll be back in a while. We'll bring you a cup."

"Thank you." She sat back down and waited until they finally brought Shikamaru in. She got up as they rolled him in.

"Hello Temari." Tsunade smiled and looked at her from bottom to top. "I see you've been busy."

"A little." Temari smiled. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine surgery was a success. He should wake up soon and when he does we'll do a check up on him." Tsunade informed her. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Tsunade." The ex Hokage smiled at her and left the room. "I should call your mom." She sat next to his sleeping body. "She'll get here eventually. I want you all to myself for right now." She sighed and waited for him to wake up. She looked up when she saw him start to move around. The Nara man shifted in his hospital bed and cracked open an eye. He closed it again and after a minute slowly opened them both.

"Where am I?" He groaned out and finally spotted the other person in the room. "Temari?"

The said person teared up. "I was so worried." She cried.

"Don't cry." He slowly sat himself up.

"I don't think you should sit up." She sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine." His face squinted up into pain. He wiped the tears falling on her face.

"I was afraid you were gonna leave me." She threw her arms around his neck. He groaned in pain and she backed away. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine. I wouldn't leave you and hell spawn alone." He grinned at her a bit. Shikamaru moved his hand to her growing stomach. He smiled as he felt the light kicks on his arms. "Hell spawn missed daddy."

"We both did." Temari placed her hand over his. The door opened and Yoshino rushed to her son's side.

"Shikamaru, I'm so glad you're okay." Sakura smiled handing Temari a cup full of tea. "I put extra sugar in there for you."

"Thanks Sakura." The blonde happily grabbed her cup.

"Looking at your chart you'll be able to leave in a few days, but no heavy lifting or over working yourself for a couple weeks. But look who I'm talking to you never do those things." Laughed Sakura.

"A couples weeks? That's a bit too long don't you think?" Temari asked her.

"No, if he were civilian a ruptured spleen recovery takes up to two months and very deadly." Sakura answered her. I'll come back later and run a few tests.

"See you later." He told her. She smiled and walked out of the room to give them privacy.

"You have to lay down and get some rest. That's the best thing for your recovery." His mother chided him as she fixed up his pillow.

"Need water? Drink some." Temari raised a cup of water to his lips.

"I heard what happened Shikamaru." His worried teammate walked in with a vase of flowers. "I came as soon as I could. Choji will be here later."

The three women moved around the room trying to make him more comfortable. These were the troublesome women in his life and he wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
